Finding
by SlightlyShinyDestruction
Summary: Yugi is a 15 year old who just moved to Domino, and on his first day there, he was nearly mugged. Yami, a crimson eyed teen that looks like Yugi, saves him!  They become best friends almost instantly, but soon an unknown darkness unfolds...Puzzleshipping!
1. Chapter 1

Finding- A Puzzleshipping Story

Zoe: I'm back!

Ava: You still haven't updated 'Names', hell, your not even on the _second chapter!_

Zoe: Look, I thought it was _going_ to be a _one-shot_!

Ava: Well to bad, anyway-

Zoe: The pairings in this story, will be as follows: Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi), Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou), Bronzeshipping (Malik x Marik), Puppyshipping (Kaiba x Jou), Tieshipping (Honda x Miho)

Ava: Sorry people, but Anzu is just kinda not with anyone.

Zoe: The main shippings will be the _first three_, the rest is only minor, but this story _centers_ around _Yami x Yugi_.

Ava: Don't like Shonen-ai, _GTFO._

Zoe: _Ava!_

Ava: What?

Zoe: Grrrr...Anyway, this is also a slight 'Gay Rights' kinda story, aka, people get ticked off in this story at people because they're gay or bi, which in my opinion is stupid.

Ava: Anyway, enjoy the first chap.

Zoe: _Story start!_

* * *

Chapter One-

* * *

Moving. No matter how far you have moved, there is something that always sucks about the new house, and makes you miss the old one.

Yugi Motou didn't like moving, especially since it was only a few weeks until _Christmas break_, he was being a _new kid_ in the _middle of the year! _ The fifteen year old boy, tried to keep on the cheerful side as he examined his new room.

It was a decent size, and it had two big windows, and plenty of space to put up all the posters he wanted. There was just one problem. There was a _HUGE_ mirror covering the sliding doors of his closet. It seemed a little vain for a guy to have a mirror that big in his room, but considering all the other things that could have been wrong with his new room, it seemed pretty good all things considered.

He started unpacking all his posters and wall things, then his clothes. Eventually, he had unpacked everything he could unpack, until the movers brought up his desk, bed, and bookcase.

Yugi paced waiting for the mover men to get finished with moving stuff into his grandfather's room.

After awhile he sat down, and sighed, starting to get impatient. Across from where he was sitting, was the mirror. He took a look at his reflection, for a lack of anything else better to do.

He, Yugi, looked _odd._ Black hair fringed in crimson, went up in black spikes. Then blonde bangs framed his face, with one always, no matter _how_ many times he pushed it away, hanging in his face, usually above his nose. He was also smaller than usual, at fifteen, he looked about thirteen. His most noticeable feature, were his wide, amethyst purple eyes.

He fidgeted and sighed. He stood up and went to his grandfather's new room. His grandfather, a small man with greying black hair, seemed to be arguing with the movers.

"Hey Grampa. I'm going to go exploring, be back in a few." He hurried down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Back in the room, Grampa was trying to carry on an argument, when he realized what Yugi had just said "You can't expect me...wait a second, _Yugi!_ You can't just-" he heard the door shut and sighed.

* * *

The two story, house was on the edge of the suburbs of the city of Domino. Yugi Motou was from a small town, so everything was new.

He walked along the sidewalk drinking in the sights. He walked into the city, to find it interesting, and slightly frightening at the same time.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the throat. "Gak!" "Gimmie, your money kid."

His back was suddenly against a brick wall and he could barely breathe, his feet weren't touching the ground. "...no...money..." He finely choked out. He felt a ringing slap and gasped in pain. "You look like you gots decent money kid, don't lie. Now where is your-"

Suddenly the mugger was cut off with a punch that made him let go of Yugi. Yugi dropped to the ground and gasped for air, as he heard the mugger's voice say "What the fuck?"

Yugi opened his eyes to see a ragged man, that was probably his attacker run away. A hand was offered, and a kind voice said "You okay?"

Yugi took the hand, and looked up into sharp, crimson eyes.

* * *

Zoe: I am posting the second chap as soon as I get my first review, or as soon as I get impatient.

Ava: It should be up in about ten minutes.

Zoe: Your mean.

Ava: That is supposedly why I am the yami, in any case, SomniumWandrian (a.k.a. Zoe) does not own YuGiOh.

Zoe: If I did it would always have a resemblance of season 0 and over half the people would be gay or bi, either way I wish I owned it!

Ava: Big thanks to Vampireknight2466

Zoe: and to Mairorah

Ava: For being our first reviewers EVER.

Zoe: Thanks so much! *sniff*

Ava: See-ya next chapter!

Zoe: Somni-out!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding- a Puzzleshipping Story

Zoe: HAH, done.

Ava: Crap. *hands Zoe five dollars*

Zoe: Thank-you, I am already done!  
*grin*

Ava: Show-off.

Zoe: _Story start!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi gasped in-spite of himself.  
What he was looking at, seemed to be a more sharp faced and slightly older version of himself,  
except the skin was slightly tanned and scarred, his blonde bangs went up in lightning like strokes,  
and the boy's eyes were a bright crimson.

He was helped up by the other person's hand but his wobbly legs weren't supporting him after nearly being mugged, so soon he had to lean against the brick wall.

"Are you sure your okay?"  
the teen said looking concerned.  
Yugi nodded turning red.  
/Why do I always have to be so weak?/  
He seemed confused for a second and said quietly  
"You aren't afraid?"

Now Yugi looked confused  
"Why should I be frightened? You just saved me!"

The teen grinned a small smile.  
"I'm Yami. What's your name?"

Yugi smiled back and said "Yugi, Yugi Motou."  
Yugi then laughed and said  
"Thanks alot! Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't saved me!"

Yami laughed and said "Your welcome."  
Then he looked Yugi up and down quizzically and said  
"You look kinda like me?"

Yugi said "I dunno, I thought you looked like me, not that I looked like  
you."

Yami tilted his head and said "That is the same thing except backwards."

Yugi grinned and said "I dunno, having nearly been choked kinda makes your  
head spin."

Yami looked concerned again and said "How about I walk you home?"

Yugi was about to say no, but then he realized his legs were still wobbly and what if someone else tried to mug him...or worse?

"Er, okay. Why not."

So he lead the way as he walked back home with Yami.

They talked and joked around.

"So your from the country?"  
Yami said.  
"Yep."  
Yugi said.

Yami grinned and said  
"O-kaay but where is the hillbilly accent like you see on TV?"  
Yugi gave him an annoyed look.  
"I wasn't born in a barn, I hate cows and horses, I don't like country  
music, I am not a part of those  
stereo-types thank-you very much!"

Yami started laughing when Yugi did his customary pout.

* * *

In less than fifteen minutes they came to Yugi's new house and Yugi invited  
Yami in.

Yami whistled when he came into Yugi's house.  
"Wow. Classy."  
Yugi looked at him quizzically.  
The house was a normal two story house.  
He decided not to pursue it and walked upstairs and yelled out "Grampa! I'm home, I brought a friend."

The teen looked surprised.  
"Friend?"  
Yugi looked surprised.  
"Well, yeah? I mean, you don't have to be-"  
"No, no. Its fine."

Again, Yugi studied Yami questioningly.

Yugi once again let it go and continued running up the stairs to his room to find the movers had moved everything into his room.

"Cool, I can unload the last boxes!"  
Yugi said happily.

Yami felt himself wanting to prolong the time he had with Yugi.  
"Do you want help? I don't have much else to do."

Yugi smiled at him and Yami felt himself grinning back.  
Grinning for him was rare.  
Yet, he kept doing it around Yugi, and laughing too!  
There was something going on.

* * *

Yami and Yugi soon had everything unpacked and neat.

Yugi grinned and said "My room is done!"  
He grinned and fell back on his twin bed sighing.

Yami laughed and said  
"Glad I could help."

Yugi sat up and said brightly "Thanks for helping me so much."  
Yami said "Your welcome."

Yugi studied him for awhile and said  
"Your shirt says "Guitarist for life". Do you really play the guitar?"

Yami smiled widely "Yes, I love playing."

So they continued talking on, until Yami looked at the clock and said he had to leave.  
Then at the look on Yugi's face, he said hurriedly that he would meet Yugi at school tomorrow before leaving.

Yugi sighed from his window as he watched Yami leave.

For some reason, he was suddenly looking forward to going back to school.

* * *

Zoe: Not much to say for once.

Ava: A MIRACLE!

Zoe: Haha. Somni-out!

Ava: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Finding- A Puzzleshipping Story

Zoe: I am on a freakin' roll!

Ava: Yah yah, now for the interesting part,

Zoe: We found someone who also has a yami!

Ava: Thanks for reviewing yugixyamiyaoilover!

Zoe: Enough talk, _story start_

* * *

Chapter Three-

* * *

Yami woke at two o'clock, about three weeks after he had met Yugi and hurriedly got ready for school.  
He had overslept and was late! School had already started!

He eventually rushed down the stairs, and to his horror he was met with his Dad's drunken face.

_"Werr da furck werz you lass nigh?"_  
He slurred.

He had already passed out from drinking by the time Yami had come home to the ratty old apartment,  
he had spent time after school hanging out with Yugi and looking around the library with Yugi.

Yugi had checked out a few books for Yami because Yami had never gotten a library card because it needed a guardian consent signature, and his Dad hated books.

"I-I uh, nearly got mugged."  
He improvised remembering Yugi when he had first met him.

"It dunt take _figh 'ours _t'get mugged."  
His father glared at him.

"I was, um, well-"  
Yami tried to invent desperately.

He was grabbed by his hair and thrown onto the floor.

"Dunt lie t'me! Nver lie t'me! You 'avn't been home till _seven a'clock_ fer _WEEKS!_"  
His father yelled.

He kicked Yami in the stomach and Yami curled up in pain.  
"_Ah!_"  
He gasped

"_Yeh ungradfull fag'ot!_"

He stomped on Yami's leg and a sickening crack rang throughout the small retched apartment.

"_AAAAAH!_"  
Yami screamed in pain as his father continued to beat him

* * *

Yugi was worried.  
He hadn't seen Yami all day and in all the three weeks that he had known Yami, he'd never missed a day.

After school he went to the office a and got Yami's address and walked to Yami's house...

* * *

Eventually he was surprised to find an old ratty apartment.  
He felt something was going on, and it wasn't good.

He walked into the old place and eventually found the room number.

There was a moaning from inside.  
It sounded like someone- no the voice- Yami! _Yami was in pain!_

He assessed the situation, instead of knocking, he quietly opened the door  
and stepped inside.

Inside, was a bleeding, and bruised Yami, bleeding a dark crimson into the  
carpet, blood in a thin trail down his mouth he saw and said hoarsely  
"Yugi..."

Yugi was so frightened he could barely move, but finely he whispered "_No, Yami!_"

He knocked himself out of the fright and shaking he went over and pulled  
Yami's arm over his shoulder, and then suddenly lowered Yami onto the beaten couch. "I'll be back in two seconds!"

He ran finding Yami's room to be the smaller one to the right.

He went in and slung Yami's guitar strap over his shoulder and grabbed a  
slim notebook with blue ink music notes doodled over the surface, and slung it into the backpack on his back. They were both Yami's prized possessions.  
Then he went running back in, and once more pulling Yami's arm over his  
shoulder he started slowly pulling Yami out of the apartment, down the stairs, out the door.

It took only twenty minutes to get to his house from Yami's awful apartment.  
Yet it seemed like hours.

Finely they managed to get to his house.  
Tired but determined, Yugi dragged Yami up the stairs to his bedroom, and gently laid him on Yugi's bed.

Yugi leaned the guitar against the wall and dropped his own backpack on the floor and said  
"Granpa should still be at his shop... um I'll call the hospital!"

Yami croaked  
"No! Yug' you can't...Dad'll get sent away...I'll get sent...orphanage...n' I'm too old to be adopted..."

The idea of never seeing Yami again made Yugi feel like his heart would break.  
/Wait, why?/  
He asked himself.

But taking a look at Yami, he realized he should probably do something  
about the bleeding, and look up some stuff about what broken bones looked like, because one of Yami's legs was facing a weird direction

* * *

Yami watched dazedly as Yugi ran off to get medical things from the bathroom downstairs.

Pain was making his vision go red at times, but he hadn't fallen unconscious yet.

Everything hurt, but a dull fire felt like it was burning in some parts of the leg that was oddly twisted.

Yet, he was happy.  
/Why the fuckin' hell am I _happy?_/  
He yelled at himself mentally.

He had just gotten beaten to the point of breaking bones by his dad!

What the hell was making him _happy?_  
He deserved to be totally pissed!

Suddenly Yugi came back in carrying medicinal tape, gauze, disinfectant, a washcloth, aloe gel, Vitamin-E cream, and a bag full of ice.

Yami had to stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous Yugi looked, but couldn't help saying  
"Where's... the nurse hat?"

Yugi glared daggers at him and said  
"Shut it, or I might just try to get that weird leg back into place myself, instead of waiting for Grampa."

Yami shut up but still tried to sit up, earning himself a hiss of pain.

Yugi snapped his fingers and said  
"Crap! I forgot the Tylenol!"

He went rushing off again and Yami laughed.

Then it hit him. He turned red from blushing.  
/Yugi... is what is making me happy?/  
/Why is Yugi making me happy?/

He felt annoyed and confused, yet undeniably he felt comfortable in a way he could never feel at home.

Yugi walked back in with a glass of water and a two pills.

"Usually this stuff is only for headaches, but I would think it might help a little...whats the matter?"

* * *

Zoe: *bows*

Ava: Stop getting a big head, lest I cut it off.

Zoe: I think that would be the same as cutting your own head off.

Ava: Shut up...*sulk*

Zoe: I do not own Yugioh Somni-out!

*drags a sulking Ava away by the collar*


	4. Chapter 4

Finding- A Puzzleshipping Story

Ava: We are now going to do comments at the end because,

Zoe: *sulk*

Ava: It will take me that long to get her to say anything...

*pokes Zoe's side*

Ava: At least say the beginning thing!

Zoe: Grrr! Fine, _story start!_

* * *

Chapter Four-

* * *

Yugi for probably the millionth time, looked at Yami with a curious look and Yami seemed to snap out of a daze.  
"Nothing, nothing."  
He answered.

Yugi seemed to let it go, but then something that he needed to do to start healing Yami began pressing on Yugi's mind.

Yugi fidgeted and said "Ah, well, to see what needs done...well, er, your... uh, shirt..."  
Yugi was blushing insanely and Yami couldn't help thinking he looked adorable.

He laughed and after help sitting up, removed his shirt.  
Out of habit, he balled it up and threw it across the room like he would at home.

Then he realized this wasn't his room and awkwardly said "Oops."

Yugi laughed and then forgetting the shirt for right now, re-concentraited  
on his 'patient'.

Yugi awkwardly felt Yami's ribcage checking for broken ribs.

Luckily there were none, but Yami couldn't help liking Yugi running his hand along his chest, and started to blush.

Yugi didn't find any broken ribs, but there were many bruises and a gash along his back somewhere that seemed to end at his side.

Yugi couldn't turn him over to fix it, it would hurt the leg, so he helped  
Yami sit up, and sat behind him.

The gash ran sideways from the middle of his back, to his lower side.  
Its was a bloody mess.

"Yikes! How did you get a gash like that?"  
Yugi gasped.

Yami grimaced and said  
"I guess when my father threw me down.. I hit the edge of the coffee table with my side..."

Yugi looked angry and horrified at the same time.

"Thats it Yami! You can't go back there!"  
Yugi said angrily as he started cleaning the gash with a wash cloth.

"I don't have anywhere to go..."  
Yami said trailing off.  
"Yes you do."  
"Sure, where?"  
"Here."

Yami felt his heart do a leap.  
"Wait, what?"

Yugi said  
"Me and Grampa have plenty of room, and he wouldn't mind. You'd just have to share a room with me or something."

Yami felt hope.  
/Would it really be that simple?/

Just as Yami grinned happily, Yugi's grandpa came into the room and seeing  
his grandson seemingly doing something behind a half naked boy, stood there in shock for a second and said "eh-er...-wrong number?" and hurriedly left his grandson's room.

* * *

Zoe: Sorry people I am just in shock! yamixyugiyaoilover wins an imaginary cookie for guessing what would happen...am I just that predictable?

Ava: Yes. Yes, you are.

Zoe: Shut it.

Ava: She does not own Yugioh, she does own the plot

Zoe: I am posting the next chap, right now. Sorry this one is short!


	5. Chapter 5

Finding- A Puzzleshipping Story

Zoe: I feel better now!  
Ava: Oh wonderful.  
Zoe: _Story Start!_

* * *

Chapter Five-

* * *

Yugi of course soon caught up with his fleeing grandfather, and explained everything.

After he understood he said "Of course, you can stay here as long as you need to!"

Yami couldn't help saying "YES!"

Then Grandpa, after doing an examination, got to work healing Yami.

He used to be a archeologist, so he had to get basic medical training along with everyone else in case someone got hurt.

"Okay Yami, this is going to set your bone right, but it is going to feel  
like it it breaking it again...  
Yugi, go and find another washcloth for him to bite."

Yami stared at Yugi's Grampa in confusion.  
"For me to bite on?"

Grampa nodded and Yami felt uneasiness creep through him.

Yugi came back in and handed him a washcloth and held his hand.

Yami had bitten onto the cloth and just noticed Yugi was holding his hand  
and wondering why,  
when grampa, re-aligned the bone with a crack and a pop as it went back into the joint properly.

Yami felt a wrenching pain that made his vision go red and made him feel slightly dizzy.

He bit hard on the cloth, and unknowingly was squeezing Yugi's hand pretty  
hard.

Finely, the pain stopped and

"Yeowch! Yami! Your not having a baby, get a grip!"  
Yugi joked, trying to make him feel better.

"Ha ha. I feel like my leg was just _wrenched off_ and your making_ jokes_."  
Yami glared at Yugi letting go of his hand.

Yugi grinned and said "Thats what friends are for!"

Yami turned up his nose and folded his arms in a pout making Yugi start to laugh.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi was looking at Yami's notebook and said "You write great songs!"

Yami who was playing little tunes on his guitar said  
"No not really, I can't sing some of them right when I play."

"Well, since we have nothing to do, prove it."  
"Prove what?"  
"That you can't play a song and sing it."

Yami sighed and said  
"Okay you pick a song."

Yugi flipped through the pages.  
"Apologize"

Yami strummed his guitar and began in a soft voice like a whisper

_"If I apologized_  
_it wouldn't make it all unhappen_  
_wouldn't make the darkness go away_  
_If I apologized_  
_it wouldn't mean I was forgiven_  
_wouldn't mean you wanted me to staaaaaay..."_

He took a quiet breath as the guitar petered out,  
then it suddenly came back in surreal twirling sounds going up and down the notes.

_"But_  
_it's a dream_  
_when you seem_  
_to be walking into the sun_  
_we go first_  
_unappeased_  
_and I still don't know what we've done_  
_so we don't say anything."_

Yugi couldn't help himself and joined in singing in a beautiful soprano voice reading the lyrics off of the notebook.

_"If I apologized_  
_I don't suppose you'd even notice_  
_even though I'd whisper it inside_  
_If I apologized_  
_we could be perfect_  
_Well we could, but only in my mind"_

By now Yugi had taken over singing as Yami watched in amazement.

_"but_  
_if you ask_  
_before dusk_  
_then we're stumbling on through the dark_  
_But we wait_  
_it's too late_  
_And we only had to be asked_  
_so we don't say aaaanyyythiiiiiing."_

Yugi, voice getting to a singing whisper finished the song perfectly, but  
by now he realized what he was doing and his whole face had turned red.

_"It couldn't have hurt to try it..._  
_It couldn't have hurt too much to try..._  
_It's there beyond the quiet..._  
_it couldn't have hurt too much to fly..."_

The last note on the guitar seemed to echo an Yami was grinning widely.

Yugi covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Eh, sorry, if I like a song, I usually can't help but sing it..."

Yami said  
"That. Was. Flipping. PERFECT!"

Yugi's blush grew a deeper red.  
"Oh, really?"

Yami laughed and nodded.  
But Yugi looking at the song lyrics, said  
"What is this song about?"

Yami looked down at his guitar.  
"Its about my mother..."  
he said, strumming a few sad notes on his guitar.  
/and dad.../ he thought quietly.

"What happened Yami?"  
Yugi asked quietly.

"There was... an accident... Me and mom had just had an argument and I said I hated her...I never was able to apologize."  
Yami said softly and reluctantly.

"Did she die?"  
Yugi asked.

"No. But she might as well have. She's been in a coma since I was seven. I  
can barely remember what her voice sounds like anymore...This was her guitar, she taught me how to play."  
Yami explained.

Yugi nodded sullenly and said  
"I'm so sorry Yami, I know how you feel, I lost both my parents."  
Yugi said, tears threatening to come, but he shook his head and looked up  
at Yami with his sunny smile and said  
"But I know that they are still watching over me wherever they are... and  
thats enough...and your mom must be watching too!"  
Yugi said softly.

"Yugi..."  
Yami whispered reaching down and wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I am sure, wherever they are...and wherever my Mom is... they're all watching us."  
Yami said trying to smile and retracting his hand.

Yugi chuckled sadly and trying to lighten the mood said  
"So your mom taught you to play guitar,  
and since then you just did it all yourself?  
I know you can't have been taught everything as a seven year old.  
Wait... Were you?"  
Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at the change of subject and said  
"No, I wasn't taught everything at seven!"  
he laughed.

Yugi put on his pouty face and crossed his arms.  
Yami had to wait a second after that to answer because he was laughing so hard.

"I practiced whenever dad was out or whenever he'd collapsed from drinking."  
He said playing a few somber notes on his guitar.

Yugi noticed the playing and said  
"Is that a habit or what?"

Yami said "What's a habit?"  
He was still playing quiet chords and notes on the guitar.

Yugi laughed.  
"What your doing now!"

Yami looked down at his moving fingers and lifted his hand from the guitar  
and says  
"Its a thing I've always done, I found out the sounds I make without thinking  
'reflect my mood' or something. At least that's not what Mom used to say."  
he shrugged and looked embarrassed.

Yugi grinned hugely.  
"That is cool!"

Yami blushed.  
"Well, er thanks..."  
His hand by now had wandered back down to the guitar and once again was playing notes and chords that gave off a quiet melody.

He looked down and took his hands off folding them under his arms, his guitar still balanced on his lap.

Yugi started giggling.

* * *

Zoe: Ava?  
Ava: She does not own Yugioh or Mirrormask where this song came from in it's original form.  
Zoe: I know it says Yami wrote it, but I couldn't write a song to save my life!  
Ava: So she just stole and edited one to fit the purpose and give Yami and Yugi some back story, what a jackass.  
Zoe: AVA!  
*ejects Ava from author's note*  
Zoe: Somni-out!


	6. Chapter 6

Finding- A Puzzleshipping story

Zoe: Seriously, I am going to have too stop posting so many chapters a day!  
Ava: Just write faster!  
Zoe: Story start!

* * *

Chapter Six-

* * *

By now it was about eleven o'clock p.m., and Gramps looked in the door of Yugi's  
room and said "Yugi, you'll have to share your bed with Yami until I can buy another air mattress, the other one finely deflated because of holes after eight years!" he said it as though it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

Yugi gave his grampa a strained look and said  
"I think your supposed to deflate them after your done using them, but before that we'll have to change the sheets, eh Yami kinda got a little bit of blood on them..."  
he said giving Yami a sideways smile.

The sheets looked like a series of small animals had been massacred on them.

Yami blushed and looked determinedly at his guitar.  
Yugi's Grampa laughed and went to get new bed-sheets.

Yugi walked over to Yami and pulled over a chair.  
He held out his arm and said

"Can't walk with that leg yet, and we really need to change the sheets, so  
let me help you into the rolley chair,  
and then we will roll you around out of our way until we're done,  
also, your gonna have to get out of those clothes, but my clothes are too small, so you're going to have to use some of grampa's old sweats for now."

Yugi said this all very fast while pulling Yami onto his rolley chair, and  
running over and putting Yami's guitar in his closet.

Yami of course, was then rolled into the upstairs bathroom while Yugi went  
into his grandfather's  
room to find vaguely Yami-sized sweats.

Yami sat there patiently, but he couldn't help doing a single spin on the  
chair.

He regretted it because as he spun, his bad leg hit the sink cubboard and a  
shock of pain made itself known as he gasped and suppressed an 'OUCH!'.

Soon Yugi walked in holding several pairs of old pj pants and oversized  
t-shirts saying "Here, try these on, one pair is bound to fit."  
as he tossed them unceremoniously into Yami's lap.

Then he walked out and shut the door with a 'thud!'.

Yami looked at all the old clothes and thought  
/What'll I wear tomorrow? Thank god it's a friday.

* * *

Yugi and his Grandfather soon had the bed blood-free and clean.

Yami took awhile eventually 'rolled' out in an old 'Digging' Your Artifacts...'  
T-shirt that was grey and a bit oversized, and red and green plaid pj pants.

He announced "I want to know where the heck you got this t-shirt because  
it's just corny."

Yugi's Grampa laughed and rolling him into the bedroom said "I was at a  
archeologist's convention! It seemed hilarious at the time, but by now, I admit, mabey its not that funny."

Yami sighed and said "No. Not really, but thanks anyway. I appreciate what  
you guys are doing so much!"  
he said gratefully.

Yugi's grandfather smiled and said  
"Your welcome boy."

Yugi helped Yami back into bed and went to his closet and grabbed one of  
his sets of pj's.

He ran into the bathroom and soon came out dressed in a light blue  
button-up shirt and matching pants.

Yugi crawled in beside Yami and turned off the light, pulling the covers  
over his shoulder, and turning over and facing Yami.

With his eyes closed he sighed as Yami blushed at their closeness.

Yugi's bed was a larger than usual twin, but they were two 15 year olds,  
so it wasn't cramped, but they're faces were inches apart.

Yami closed his eyes and felt more comfortable than he could remember, yet  
he still couldn't drift off!

He sighed opening his eyes again, and smiled.  
Yugi was so cute.

He had one hand laying near his face and his other underneath his head.  
His expression totally relaxed, he had a small smile on his face in sleep.  
His bangs were curled around his cheek and the one that always hung in the  
middle of his forehead now slanted sideways over one of his closed eyes.

Yami couldn't help but thinking that it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.  
And in an unexpected way, beautiful.

He immediately turned cherry red at the thought and determinedly closed his  
eyes saying to himself  
/What is so special about Yugi that I keep thinking about him?/  
he almost instantly had a growing list, so he side stepped, thinking  
/Well fine, why do _I_ think he is...so...oh./

He immediately turned scarlet as his eyes widened and thought

_/Oh, crap!/_

* * *

Zoe: Ooh! I wonder what he realized...  
Ava: You're giving it away!  
Zoe: Shut it! Somni-out!


	7. Chapter 7

Finding- A Puzzleshipping Story

Zoe: Yes people, I am really sorry I took this long, but New Years Eve was HELL.

Ava: Just to cut to the chase, shit hit the fan.

Zoe: _Ava!_

Ava: And guests came over about two days early.

Zoe: One of my relitives brought a dog my parents had specifically said she could not bring because it is old and tempermental.

Ava: And it likes to bite small children.

Zoe: In the end we had to kick her and her nasty dog out when it went for the food and dumped everything we had slaved over, plus the candles on the damn floor.

Ava: There was a small house fire! X)

Zoe: Ava loved every damn minute of what happened.

Ava: _Anyway..._

Zoe: Yes, anyway I wrote a long chappie to hopefully make it up. _Story Start!_

* * *

Chapter Seven-

* * *

Morning greeted Yugi with breath in his hair.

/Mmm...warm.../  
He unconciously snuggled closer.

* * *

Yami woke with a slight weight on his chest.  
It was warm, and was breathing softly.

Yami had sleepily been staring at the ceiling for five minutes before he  
realized.

Yugi had snuggled up to him in the middle of the night and was currently  
using his chest for a pillow.

Last night wasn't fun.  
He had been awake untill the early hour of three in the morning agonizing  
over what he realized.

And now this.

/Do the gods have fun toying with me?/  
he mentaly yelled as he debated what to do.

He could sit up.  
But then Yugi would wake up and it would be awkward.

He could also just lie there and enjoy it.  
But whenever Yugi woke up it would still be awkward.

He could try to gently move Yugi off of him and try not to wake him.  
But if Yugi woke up, it would be awkward.

Yami felt his resolve give in.  
It would end up awkward no matter what he did, so he might as well relax  
before it got weird.

He moved a little so he could see Yugi.  
/Yep, definatley asleep/  
Yugi still looked so innocent, and so cute, just like last night.

Yami loved being this close to Yugi, but Yugi probably never feel the same way.

Even so, was nice to simply lay there, and listen to him breath, one stolen moment.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

The alarm started to go off.

-BEEP! BEEP!-

The sound associated with getting your ass out of bed.

Yugi woke and looked up to his suprise to find a shocked looking Yami, who  
looked like someone had just shoved ice down his shirt.

"Wazza matter?"  
Yugi mumbled as he reached over and turned off the alarm.

Yugi's eyes grew wide as he quickly pulled an arm back under the covers.  
"Why is it so cold?"

He slowly got out of bed and went over to the thermostat and getting his rolly chair, rolled it over and stood on it, which made him taller than he needed to be, but he didn't have to jump to see it.

He looked at it confusedly and then put his ear to it.

Yami watched interestedly and Yugi tapped it.

Yugi jumped off the chair and said annoyedly "Great, the heater broke!"

Yami chuckled slightly.  
The situation was definatly not funny, but Yugi making that frustrated face was.

Yugi turned to him half pouting.  
"What's so funny?"

Yami couldn't supress another chuckle and held up his hands in surrender  
saying "I don't know!"

Yugi was pouting now as he hurridly got back under the warm covers saying  
"You won't be laughing when we're freezing to death, Grampa doesn't get back home from his shop 'till six...idiot doesn't even have a phone so we could call him..."

He then said frustratedly  
"We can't stay in bed but it is waaay to cold to get out..."

He crossed his arms.  
Yami supressed another chuckle and said  
"You seem like you got up on the wrong side of the bed, should we switch sides?"

Yugi groaned and said "That was cornier than Grampa's shirt..."

Yami shrugged and said "I try."  
Yugi threw the pillow at him.

"Why are you so pissed this morning?"  
Yami said sighing.

"I HATE cold..."  
Yugi mumbled retreating further under the covers, untill only the upper  
part of his face was showing.

Yami thought he couldn't look more cute.  
He blushed, he was losing his head again.

He leaned so he was over Yugi and ruffled his hair.  
"Well, I loathe cold, but that doesn't mean I act like an angry cat!" He  
teased.

"Oh, hush."  
Came Yugi's muffled reply from under the sheets.  
Yugi then mumbled "It's so strange, I wasn't cold when I was asleep, what is so different now?"

Yami couldn't help himself.  
"Eh, that's because, you were using me as a pillow..."  
He said awkwardly.

Yugi was silent for a few moments in which he turned as red as a rose.  
"Oh."

Yami by now regretted mentioning anything and had turned as crimson as his  
eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Yami's stomach rumbled.  
By now is face looked like someone had spilled stop sign paint all over it.

Yugi started giggling.

"Oh, hush."  
Yami said as he pulled the covers all the way over Yugi's head.

* * *

The morning passed achingly slowly as they waited for Yugi's grandfather to  
get home so he could go out and buy a heater.

Yugi would go on fast trips out of bed to get them things like food.

He also made short dashes to steal covers from his granfather's bed, to get  
his computer, to turn on the radio, and to get a themometer so they could cheak the temperature in the room

"N-n-nearly z-ero! W-hy did the h-heat b-break on the c-coldest day  
y-y-yet?" Yugi moaned  
throwing the offending themometer across the room so he wouldn't have to be  
reminded how cold it was.

Yugi found a gaming website and Yugi and Yami took turns choosing games.

Yami always won.

"W-what the heck?"  
Yugi said as Yami beat him at concentration for the third time in a row.

"I-its all m-m-memory tricks! J-just remember t-the cards!" Yami laughed.

By the time four o'clock arrived they were both cold to their bones and  
Yugi's lips were starting to turn blue.

"Y-yugi? A-are you o-k-kay?"  
Yami managed. He couldn't feel his toes anymore.

"M-h-m"  
Yugi nodded shivering.

They had also both retreated completely under the covers.

Yami couldn't bear to see Yugi like this.  
He sighed and turned red.

He hugged Yugi under the covers to share body heat.

Yugi turned red, but didn't hesitate to hug Yami back.  
They sat there hugging eachother for several minutes before Yugi said "M-my  
g-g-god. G-g-grampa i-is g-going t-t-to h-have a h-h-heart attack i-if h-he walks i-i-n  
on this!" Yugi smiled.

Yami grinned back.  
At least this would be easy to explain, and to in all honesty, he would  
have froze three times over to be able to continue holding Yugi like this...

* * *

Zoe: I hopes your appeased.

Ava: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, she owns the plot.

Zoe: Somni-out!


	8. Chapter 8

Finding- A Puzzleshipping Fanfic

Zoe: I forgot to mention last chapter that no one was hurt, and everything else was fine, albeit the carpet was a bit singed.

Ava: Someone reading this in the world must've been sitting there going  
"Omigod, was everyone okay? NO ONE DIED RIGHT?"

Zoe: Haha. Anyway this is a short but cute and fluffy chap. Story Start!

* * *

Chapter Eight-

* * *

Grampa finely came home and brought a suprise.

Yami and Yugi refused to come out from under all the covers in the house  
however, untill he went and bought a heater for their room.

He came back in fifteen minutes and plugged it in to the great releif of  
Yami and Yugi.

They emerged from the covers and Yugi helped Yami to the heater.  
Then they both sat in front of it.

Grampa chuckled.  
"You'd think you'd both have been to the Arctic by the way your acting!"  
He chuckled.

"We might not have-" Yami started.  
"-but, it really felt like it!" Yugi finished.

Grampa shook his head bemusedly at the two.

"Fine, here Yami, I got you a leg brace, you should be able to walk as long  
as you wear it and  
don't stand for long periods of time, and you should be healed sooner."  
Yami eagerly put it on and stood trying it out.  
He smiled.  
"Great! Now I can walk!"  
Yugi stood up next to him jumping up and down excitedly saying

"Now once we get the proper clothes for you we can walk around and  
explore-"

Yugi was interrupted by his Grandfather who said

"I stopped by Yami's house and got his clothes, his Dad was collapsed on the floor, they're in the two boxes downstairs,would you like them?"

Yami was already out the door, eager to get out of Yugi's Grandfather's old clothes.

* * *

Once Yami changed into one of his own sets of pj's he felt much better.

He walked into the room where Yugi was still sitting in front of the heater.

Yami grinned and sat down next to Yugi who said  
"That was not what I expected to do today, but some parts were fun."

Yami rolled his eyes.  
Yugi was an optimist.  
"Like what?"

Yugi was quiet for a moment before he said  
"I'll get back to you on that one later..."  
Yami grinned and then he felt Yugi sigh and lean on him.  
Yami went red but Yugi didn't notice as his eyes were closed,  
enjoying the heat, and without really registering it, being close to Yami.

* * *

Ava: That was cheesy.

Zoe: It was, but I LOVED IT ANYWAY! X3

Ava: Okaaay...(O.o;)

Zoe: I own nothing 'cept the plot, Somni-out!


	9. Chapter 9

Finding-A Puzzleshipping Story

Zoe: OKAY PEOPLE TIME FOR YUGI AND YAMI TO REALIZE OTHER PEOPLE EXIST!

Ava: Oh. They do?

Zoe: Yup, shocking isn't it? Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik will show up in the next chapter.

Ava: Oh, wonderful.

Zoe: STOP BEING SARCASTIC YOU ASS HOLE!

Ava: Oooh cussing, I am so afraid.

Zoe: *ejects Ava from fic*

Zoe: *panting* Story...start...  


* * *

Chapter Nine-  


* * *

  
The next day was rather boring, because even though they now had no excuse  
not to go outside and enjoy the snow, after yesterday they had had enough of being cold to  
last them for forever as  
far as they were concerned, so they hung out on Yugi's bed messing around  
on the computer.

"What are you watching?"  
Yugi leaned on Yami, resting his head on Yami's shoulder, he'd been doing  
that a lot since  
yesterday.

Yami still turned red.  
"Er, happy tree friends... I don't think you'd like it..."  
He said. Yugi said annoyedly "Well show me one at least."

* * *

Yugi did not like Happy Tree friends.  
He kept meeping and going "Ew!" and "Ow!"  
He also kept hiding from the nasty parts, covering his eyes, fingers parted  
so he could see what  
happened next.

Eventually it ended and Yami started laughing.  
"Whaaat?"  
Yugi said from Yami's shoulder were he was hiding from the bloodiness of  
Happy Tree Friends.  
"Your like a little kid!"  
He laughed.

Yugi crossed his arms pouting.  
"Are not!"  
Yami was still laughing.  
He poked Yugi's side  
"Are too!"

"Hmph."  
said Yugi knowing he wouldn't win this one.

He turned to the computer again and said  
"Anything else other than 'Happy Tree Friends' that we could watch?"

Yami scratched his neck.  
"We could always try music videos... or llamas with hats, but I l'm not  
sure you'd like that. Mabey  
we could watch... I dunno I can't think of much right now."

Yugi sighed and said "Well we have the whole internet to have fun with...  
why can't we think of  
anything?"

Yami shrugged.  
"Its like TV shows, over seven hundred options,  
yet nothing to watch..."  
he closed the computer lid and said  
"Well, I'm officially bored."  
He felt Yugi's breath on his neck as Yugi looked up at him.  
/Yugi is going to kill me with this kinda stuff!/  
he thought as he turned red.  
"So, what do we do now?"

It was then a slight beeping went off on his computer and Yugi took it off  
Yami's lap and opened  
the lid again.

A window popped up and it read

Puppydawg16 is requesting video chat.  
Receive?

Yugi clicked yes and immediately a window popped up and in the window was  
one of his best  
friends  
Joununchi.

He was standing to close to the camera so only his eyes could be. seen.

"It works better if you arent so close jou!" Yugi giggled.

The back blonde stepped back and smiled "Hey Yug' so how've ya been?"  
Yugi smiled "Jou! Its been forever, how is the gang?"

Jou said "What? Me and Honda?"  
Yugi shrugged and said "Seriously, has Honda gone out with Miho yet? Or is  
it still an N.G.H.?"

Yami at this point was sitting up and looking curiously at the screen.  
"N.G.H.?"  
"Never going to happen-"  
"Hey Yug' whose the dude your cuddling with?"

Yami just got a frozen 'WTF?' look on his face while Yugi turned rose red  
and said fidgeting  
"Oh-well, uh, he is the guy, er staying with us.  
I e-mailed you about it!"  
"Oh I remember, Yami!"  
he said with a knowing smirk.

He gestured for Yami to come closer to the screen and said "Look, go easy  
on Yugi, he's never  
had a kiss before, let alone se-"  
"JOUNUCHI-KUN!"  
Yugi yelled pressing the mute button.

Yami by this point said  
"No we're not,-we aren't-we weren't-!"  
looking somewhat like someone who was not ready for any questions about his  
love life.

Yugi was embarrassed to the point of hiding behind his hands.  
"JOUNUNCHI-KUN!"  
he hissed from behind his hands.

Jou seemed to be having fun as he seemed to be laughing despite the mute  
button.

Yugi suddenly grinned and said unmuting Jou.  
"Hows Kaiba?"

It was the blonde's turn to turn red.  
"Oh. Er, fine."  
he put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

Yami smiled, this seemed interesting.  
"Who is Kaiba, Yugi?"

Yugi grinned a very un-Yugi like grin.  
"Oh, he is the guy that Jou has liked since sixth grade-"  
"Shut it Yugi!"

Suddenly Jou seemed to hear an imaginary voice.  
"Oh that was Dad, uh, talk to you guys later!"  
Suddenly the window went dark."

Yami and Yugi started laughing so hard it made their sides hurt.

"His face!" laughed Yugi as Yami tried to breath around the continuos  
laughing.  
"That 'deer in headlights' expression!"  
Yami snorted.

Yugi poked his friend in the side saying  
"You should've seen your face too, you looked like you'd just been caught  
in headlights yourself!"

"You were as red as a tomato!"  
Yami protested.

Yugi turned red again.

Yami smiled, Yugi was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Just like that!"  
He said poking Yugi on his nose.

Yugi rubbed his nose and said  
"You should've seen your face!"  
Yugi started laughing again.

Yami started laughing and silently thought  
/ Why didn't he just laugh it off, why did he turn red?/  
and also  
/ He e-mailed someone about me?/

* * *

  
Zoe: I lurvs teh fluffs, and no he has no clue, Yami is being thick and knows nothing yet. Poor Yami. Even Yugi isn't quite sure he isn't just having a crush...but then again the e-mail...I'll have to come back to that one later. *evil grin* Somni-out!


	10. Chapter 10

Finding- A Puzzleshipping story

Zoe: Comments, and long overdue thankyou's at the bottom, sorry I wasn't able to spell check! Oh, and I am REALLY sorry it took me so long to get this up! (^.^;)

_Story Start!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine-

* * *

School on Monday seemed to be over in a blink of an eye, and so Yami and

Yugi took a walk in the park.

They had been walking around, when they were cherry-bombed.

"BAKURA!"

Was the ringing sound that was heard throught the park.

Yami had grabbed Yugi into a protective hold as he glared around for

whoever threw the offending bomb.

A white-haired boy was soon dragging another white haired boy twords them

by his scarf.

The one being dragged was complaining venomously and the one who was

dragging him glanced back and gave him an occasional glare.

The one that had been dragging the other stopped in front of Yami and Yugi

and said

"Okay, apologize now, before I cut you off."

The way the boy said 'cut you off' made Yami and Yugi both turn red.

The boy who was dragged glared daggers at Yami and Yugi before saying

"I'm sorry you didn't dodge my bomb."

He was hit in the back of the head by the shorter one.

Then the shorter boy sighed and said "Sorry, he has fun scaring people, my

name is Ryou, his name is Bakura, whats yours?"

He said cheerfully.

He then looked at Yami and Yugi.

Yami had yet to let go of Yugi.

Yami quickly let go of Yugi, blushing slightly.

Ryou gave a knowing smile.

Bakura grinned somewhat evily.

Yugi smiled cheerfuly not noticing the grins.

"I'm Yugi, he's Yami."

Yami nodded, noticing and not trusting these grins.

"Well, Yami, and Yugi, would you like to go to get something to eat?"

He glared at Bakura who looked at the sky.

"His treat."

* * *

They walked down to a cafe and as they walked down there Ryou stopped them

and waved to someone across the street.

"Oi! Malik! Come over to the cafe!"

Bakura looked seriously at Ryou

"I am not paying for thier food, I didn't do anything 'wrong' to them!"

By now 'Malik' had crossed the street and brought someone taller along with him.

Malik looked curiously at Yami and Yugi.

"Who're these two Ryou?"

Ryou shrugged.

"Two people that Bakura cherry-bombed in the park."

"Ah."

Malik said nodding.

Malik leaned into the taller boy and said

"I had Marik 'treat' people he messed with before too."

he said pointing at the taller boy he was leaning on.

"Look, that kid deserved it-" protested Marik.

"You can't throw fireworks above peoples heads because their kids stuck

their tounge out at you!"

Malik said spinning around and pointing an accusing finger at the taller one's chest.

"Fireworks?" said Yugi exasperatedly.

Malik nodded and mumbled "God knows what the hell else he carries around with him..."

He shook his head, and then smiled holding out a hand.

"I'm Malik, the dude over there is my boyfriend Marik."

Marik snorted and crossed his arms.

Yugi introduced himself and Yami, and then they all made their way to the cafe.

Once inside the people there all turned to stare, well they were an odd looking group.

Bakura and Marik went to find a place to sit. (or mabey to scare someone out of a place to sit, either way was good for them)

While Ryou and Malik went to order.

Yami and Yugi stood in the doorway trying to not attract any attention.

Yami felt distinctly nervouse for some reason he couldn't put his finger on...

Yugi looked over and saw the look on Yami's face.

He grabbed Yami's hand and said

"Well this seems like a nice place, lets go order."

Yami smiled slightly.

He let Yugi lead him to the counter.

Ryou turned to them smiling.

"Tell them what you guys want, and then look for us."

The girl at that stood at the cash register smiled the fake smile of all people

who get paid to smile and said "Hello, and what would you like?"

"Hot chocolot-"

Yami and Yugi stared at eachother.

They had said it at the exact same time.

"Without-" Yami started still staring at Yugi.

"-Cream?" Yugi finished giving Yami a confused look.

The cash register lady gave them a slightly creeped out look and said

"Uh, okay two hot chocolots without cream, anything else?"

Yami shook his head but Yugi said "Um, a brownie."

The cashire lady nodded and went to make the drinks.

Yugi then said blushing "Uh, I will wait here for the drinks, why don't you sit down..."

He was looking confused.

"Er, okay."

Yami said and looked for Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik.

They were all sitting together at a little round table.

Bakura and Marik looked ridiculouse sitting at the little black cafe tables,

but they also looked like they would murder the first person to say so.

So Yami reluctantly stopped himself passing comment.

Ryou pulled up another table and two more chairs, and gestured for him tosit.

Bakura smirked and said "Why are you looking so confused? Is this how you

always are when you are without your little uke?"

Yami stared at Bakura blankly.

"Uke?"

Bakura, Marik, and Malik burst into laughter.

Ryou sighed and turned to Malik saying

"I don't know what your laughing about, your an uke like me."

Malik continued to snort "But he doesn't know!"

"What is an uke?"

Yami demanded.

Ryou gestured for him to come closer and whispered in his ear

"The one that usually bottoms."

Yami immidietly went crimson with embarresment as his eyes widened.

"No!- we aren't- we havn't- we've never-"

This caused Bakura, and Marik to burst into laughter again at the look on Yami's face.

Malik burst into to giggles and Ryou grinned kindly saying "Okay, I see."

"He hasn't admitted yet!" Marik snorted.

Malik reached over and knocked him across the head saying

"It took you untill I was nearly killed baka!"

"To what?"

Yugi asked slightly muffled, holding his and Yami's drinks while awkwardly

holding his brownie in his mouth.

Yami was still blushing and had to admitt to himself for the millionth time

Yugi looked absolutely adorable, and he honestly couldn't imagine Yugi topping.

He suddenly became flustered mentally smaking himself for even thinking of

imagining it.

* * *

Yugi put Yami's drink down in front of him.

Yugi took a bite of the brownie before actually taking it out of his mouth

as he sat down.

He sipped his hot chocolot.

He looked up at Yami who's face was crimson and his arms were crossed.

He was staring deteminidly at his drink as though it were the cause of his discomfort.

Yugi tilted his head and reached over and poked Yami in the forehead saying

"What's the matter Yami? The way your staring at your drink makes it seem

like it insulted you."

Yami looking flustered looked up and immidietly took a sip of the

Hot Chocolot saying

"Oh-er- nothing! Nothing!"

Yugi wasn't convinced.

"You sure? You seem bothered by something-"

Yugi was interupted by a chorus of laughter from Bakura, Marik and Malik

and an exasperated sigh from Ryou.

"What did I say?"

Yugi asked causing Yami to cover his face with his hands.

* * *

Zoe: Okay here we go *deep long breath*

For story alets I thank:

**CharraCharraNya**

**DarkMarionette182**

**Echoheart**

**kitsuneaijin**

**randomn**

**tinkletimekelly**

**XbexiXbexiX**

**YamixYugixLovexForever**

**yugixyamiyaoilover**

**Yuugi Neko-chan**

*gasp* Ava...you do the next one...

Ava: Okaaay, for favorites she thanks:

**alice's sister**

**aminaluvr4life**

**AnimeAdict202**

**CharraCharraNya**

**vampmuffin**

**XbexiXbexiX**

**YamixYugixLovexForever**

...That wasn't hard. Why were you exaggerating?

Zoe: You only had to do seven!

Anyway, thanks for the reveiws:

**yugixyamiyaoilover**

**Littlekuriboh1fan**

**Suma-dragon's child**

**AnimeAdict202**

**Replica of Twilight**

**aminaluvr4life**

Okay, I think that is it for now!

Ava: She owns plot, but she owns nothing else.

Zoe: I am so so so incredibly sorry it is sooo late, school, and homework, and mean teachers that do not permit writing in class and comfiscated my notebook so I had to rewrite the damn thing...grrrrr!

I was taken to the office for writing a gay love story!

WTF? MY NOTEBOOK DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY LEMONS IN IT!

I think my school is against gay rights!

I told them off and said that they were no different than other romance stories except the people in them are the same gender!

Ava: No, I will not allow her to tell you were she lives or her school so you can bombard it with evil shit, though they deserve it, people may come after and molest her, and then her parents will blame ME.

Zoe: WTH? You actually CARE about me? Thats new.

Ava: No, if you get injured I have no physical form so I cannot use the internet or the TV.

Zoe: Ah. Somni-out!

Ava: Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Finding- A Puzzleshipping story

Zoe: I haz nuth'n ter say...wow.

Story Start!

* * *

Chapter Eleven-

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked home that night, Yugi happily chatting about things

while Yami walked

silently along beside him trying to eraticate certaint 'images' of Yugi

from his mind.

Yugi eventually noticed this and said stopping both of them "Are you okay

Yami? You look like you

don't feel well."

Yami waved his hands saying "No! Really Yugi I'm fine, just a bit tired."

Yugi stood on his tiptoes to see Yami straight in the face, inches apart

from Yami's own face and

put a hand on Yami's forehead.

"You feel warm too..."

Yugi sighed.

Yami could feel Yugi's breath on his face.

/Yugi is trying to fucking kill me!/

He silently yelled in his head.

Outloud he shook his head saying

"No-look Yugi I'm fine!"

he said exasperatedly.

Yugi sighed and shrugged standing nkrmally once more, saying "Okay, if you

say so, oh! I forgot!"

he said happily.

Yami was happy for a change of subject.

"What?"

"Ryou invited us over for a christmas sleep-over."

Yugi grinned.

Yami grinned.

"Great. That seems like fun, you'll have to tell me about it afterwards."

Yugi looked suprised and said

"I won't need to. Your coming with me!"

Yami's face went blank.

"I am?"

* * *

The week seemed to pass quickly after that with Yugi and Yami suddenly

hanging out with Bakura,

Ryou, Malik, and Marik almost everyday.

Soon Christmas vacation was suddenly here and so was the sleep over party.

Soon enough Yami and Yugi found themselves inside Ryou's house, dropping

their bags in his room.

Bakura was already there, and for some reason called Ryou's room 'their'

room, and he didn't

seem to have brought a bag.

Malik and Marik arrived at the same time, and soon they all found

themselves sitting in Ryou's (possibly Ryou's and Bakura's) bedroom,wondering what to do.

That was when Malik got an evil smirk on his face and said "Ah, truth or dare!"

* * *

They all sat in a circle.

Malik said "Ryou's party, he goes first."

Ryou smiled and up at Bakura who was having Ryou sit in his lap.

"Truth or dare?"

Bakura grinned.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..."

he reflected for a minute.

"Sing the Barbie Girl song, in a high voice."

Bakura looked like he was about to have a seizure.

"Damn you, you know what gets under my skin..."

Bakura sang the shortest version possible of the Barbie Girl song and then

immidietly turned to

Yami who'd been the first to laugh.

He turned to Yami.

"Truth or dare?"

he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Dare" said Yami still smirking.

The grin on his face was the grin of a devil.

"I dare you to kiss Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes grew wide and he said

"Whait a seco- EEP!"

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek in a milisecond it was over. His face as red as a

stop sign.

Bakura scowled.

"That is not what I meant dumbass-"

"Oops, sorry, you didn't specify, my turn!"

He turned to Marik who looked suprised.

"Truth or dare?"

he said in a voice that could have been saying

"Castration or Beheading?"

"Dare..."

Marik said glaring.

Yami pointed to Bakura.

"Kiss him. On the lips."

Bakura and Marik went pale.

Malik grinned and said "Jesus Christ, I wish I'd brought a video camera for

all this crap!"

Ryou seemed to be supressing a grin.

Marik walked over and gave Bakura a peck on the lips and then ran to the

bathroom, disloging

Ryou from his seat in his lap, Bakura stood and ran to the bathroom aswell.

Retching noises could now be heard.

Malik crossed his arms and sighed to the world in general "I feel ripped off! If my boyfriend must cheat on me, why can't he make it hotter?"

Ryou nodded in agreement and giggled "We are probably the only people in

this country that

would ever say that!"

Yugi who was still red-faced and blushing from the earlier dare said "What,

you guys don't mind?"

Malik shrugged "Why should we? We know they only love us, why should we worry?"

Bakura and Marik soon came back.

Marik sat down and said to Yugi

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh-truth?"

Yugi stammered.

"Are you gay?"

Yugi went red and said "Y-yes...well-I did like a girl once, but that was the only time...y'know...that it WAS a girl..."

Yami nearly choked on air.

* * *

The game went on for about ten more minutes, untill

it got to the point that Ryou slapped Bakura for the dare he had just said

for Malik to do,

'Make-out with Ryou'

and said the game was getting to perverted and for them to watch a movie

instead.

They watched 'Friday the 13' which scared Yugi and Ryou out of their witts.

"Yami, i-is that p-p-part done?"

Yugi whispered from Yami's shoulder as he his from the movie.

He noted that even though he was scared,

he still found himself half occupied with just breathing in Yami's scent,

that of spices and hot

chocolot.

/What is wrong with meeee?/

he yelled in his head.

Yami who was watching the movie unconcernadly said

"Er-yes-ah wait... ew. No."

Then they turned off all the lights in the house and played flashlight tag.

Eventually Ryou's father who was home from an archiology dig, unlike Yugi's own Grandfather who had to leave yesterday, announced either they go to bed now, or get kicked out.

They opted for the first option and got into thier sleeping bags and arranged themselves so they would all fit in Ryou's room.

Bakura was sleeping in Ryou's bed with Ryou so that saved some space, but

Yami and Yugi still ended up scrunched up next to eachother to leave room for the Malik and Marik who took up more space.

Yugi seemed flustered tonight for some reason as he snuggled into his sleeping bag.

"G-night...Yami."

he said quietly.

"Goodnight Yugi..."

Yami said seemingly falling asleep.

In his mind he reviewed what he learned about Yugi thinking

/ I might have a chance.../

Meanwhile Yugi laid there thinking to himself

/I can't belive it. I don't do I? What if...its not just a crush. What if... oh crap no! I can't!/

/What if he doesn't love me back?/

he thought.

* * *

Zoe: GASP Yugi realized he loves Yami!

Ava: Yes. He did. Thanks for pointing out the obviouse.

Zoe: *glare* Somni-out!

Ava: Later'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven-

* * *

After the sleepover days passed fast, and before Yami knew it he was  
scrambling to get Yugi the  
best gift he could.

He had snuck back into his old house and got his secret stash of money from  
the wobbly board in  
the closet and walking to the mall, he thought of a plan.

* * *

Yugi had gone shopping for a gift with Malik as Ryou seemed to have  
dissapeared, Malik thought it  
had something to do with the rubbing oil Bakura was given as an early gift.

"What should I buy him?"  
Yugi agonized as he looked through the department stores of the mall.

Malik laughed and said "You really love him, don't you!"

Yugi blushed and thought /My god, I know I do, but I am not dealing with a  
romance hyped Malik!/

"Shut up."  
Yugi said dissmisivly while blushing down at the selection of scarves and  
wondering if Yami would  
like any of them.

* * *

Yugi woke in the middle of the night a few days later.

/AAAGH!/  
he screamed in his head.

He hadn't been sleeping well lately.  
He had finally drifted off when he woke up again.

It was like he was his own insistant alarm clock that always went off at an  
indecent hour in the  
extreamly early morning.

His rubbed his eyes.  
There was something he'd forgotten.  
Something important.  
Hmm.

Yugi sat bolt upright, shaking the bed.  
"Whaaaaat?"  
Yami hissed as he was woken.

He slowly sat up and glared at Yugi complaining. "Did you plan to wake me  
up at five in the  
morning? I know you said we'd need to get an early start on christmas, but-"

Yugi was to exited to care about Yami being grumpy as he happily hugged  
Yami around the neck  
saying exitedly "It's CHRISTMAS!"

Yami was still in shock when Yugi jumped out pulling Yami along by the hand  
as Yugi dashed  
downstairs, Yami letting himself be pulled along as he was pushed onto the  
couch.

Yugi jumped up and down exitedly like a little kid.

Yugi reached down and picked up a preasent, putting it on Yami's lap.

Yami didn't get it.  
"What?"  
he said still not quite awake.

Yugi to make a point, picked up off of Yami's lap and pushed it into  
Yami's face.  
Yami looking at the exasperated Yugi standing before him waiting for him  
to open it said "What?  
For me?"

Yugi was getting impatient.  
"Yes darn it! Open your present!"

Yami laughed as Yugi started to pout and started unwrapping the box.

Inside was a very long crimson scarf.  
He slowly pulled it out.  
Yami smiled and was about to say something when Yugi with a giggle, took  
the end of the scarf  
and wrapped in around Yami's head leaving his crimson eyes peeking out  
above the scarf.

"Hilariouse Yugi."  
was the muffled reply to Yugi's little prank.

Yugi couldn't help himself, he leaned down at Yami who was sitting down  
untill their foreheads  
were pressed together and then Yugi giggled.  
"Not as hilariouse as this..."  
he said kissing him between the eyes.

Yami by now looked shocked and flustered.  
"There! Now we are even for what you did at the slumber party!"  
He giggled sitting on the floor as Yami suddenly took the scarf off of his  
face revealing a smirk  
Yugi had never seen Yami wear before.

His crimson eyes glinted as he stood and said  
"Ah, your playing that game! Well let's see who wins.."

Yugi meeped and suddenly stood up taking off at a run.

"AAAAAH!"  
He yelled running up the stairs, as Yami who had slightly longer legs,  
caught up with him as he  
tried to force the door to his bedroom shut.

Yami who was stronger then Yugi overpowered him, and ran in grabbing Yugi  
by the waist and  
saying satisfactoraly,  
"I win!"  
as he fell back on the bed holding on tightly to a giggling and protesting  
Yugi.

"Lemme go Yami!"  
he protested as he squirmed and tried to supress his laughter.

"Aw. But that wouldn't be as fun!"  
Yami chuckled into Yugi's ear.

"Agh! Yami!"  
Yugi blushed.

Yami laughed and let go.

Yugi stood panting and saying "Never...pulling...a prank...on  
you...again!"  
His face was still red.  
Yugi dramaticly let himself fall on his face to the floor.

Yami grinned.  
"Great, I wouldn't mind that at all. You're being really silly this-"  
He looked out the window and couldn't think of it as morning.  
"-nearly morning."  
he said lamely.

He stood up stretching his arms and said  
"Let's go back downstairs. You havn't opened your present yet."  
he looked at Yugi for a second as he waited for him to get up. When Yugi  
didn't move he suddenly  
smirked again.

He leaned down picking a startled Yugi up bridal style saying "We don't  
have all day for you to  
play your little games, no matter how cute they are-"  
/Oops./  
He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Yugi blushed and suddenly annoyed he said "I am not cute!"

Yami carried Yugi downstairs and dropped him on the couch and went to look  
for the present  
under the tree.

He came over and sat down next to Yugi handing him the box.

Yugi opened it and grinned inside was what looked like a small belt, it was  
actually a choker.

Yugi grinned widely as he undid the buckle of the choker to try it on.  
"Aibo?"  
Yugi said confusedly reading the writing on the inside of his choker.

Yami grinned "I have given you a nickname."  
Yugi smiled.  
"Now I have to think of one for you!"  
He said.

"Uh..."

Yugi now fumbled at the choker's buckle.  
"Could you help? I really should use a mirror for this kinda thing."

Yami buckled it for him and Yugi ran upstairs to see what he looked like in  
his oversized mirror.

Yami followed along behind Yugi.

"We do look kinda alike don't we?"  
Yugi said curiously staring at his and Yami's reflections.

Yami tilted his head slightly.  
"I suppose, a little. I think it's mostly the hair though."

The alarm clock went of scaring the crap out of Yami and Yugi.

Yugi ran over and hit the off button.  
"Well, six o'clock."  
Yugi giggled as Yami felt the urge to break the damn thing.

* * *

"Yugi, how many eggs again?"  
"Er, cheak the recipe Yami I'm trying to figure out how to turn on the  
stirrer thingy."  
"Oops."  
"Oops what?"  
"Just tell me it's okay that the red pepper shaker fell in."  
"These are going to be interesting cookies."

* * *

They had quite the adventure with trying to make ginger bread cookies.

Eventually the cookies came out tasty, but messy, spicy, and possibly  
underdone.

By now it was seven o'clock, the kitchen was a mess and both Yami and Yugi  
were partially  
covered in flour.

Yugi was wiping himself off with a rag as Yami did the same, both of them  
laughing hard over the  
incident.

"I guess we can't cook, can we aibo?"  
Yami said survaying the damage with an absurd grin on his face.

Yugi threw his rag at the back of Yami's head and said "What on earth gave  
you that impression?"

Yami unceremoniously tossed the rag in the sink and said "How about a bowl  
of applejack cereal?  
It has christmas colours in it, and we probably wouldn't accidently set  
anything on fire trying to  
make it."

Yugi grinned.  
"Oh, very christmas-ey!"  
He said cheerfully digging in the pantry for the box.

They found it and had applejacks for breakfast.  
About halfway through Yugi snapped his fingers and said "Oh! Christmas  
specials!"

He ran into the living room and turned the tv that was in front of the  
couch on yelling to Yami  
"It's a tradition! Get in here!"

Yami took his bowl in and sat on the couch, while Yugi was sitting on the  
carpeted floor saying  
"I always watch the christmas specials when they come on."

Yami smiled.  
He couldn't remember the last christmas he'd had fun.

-Extra Scean-

First they watched Frosty the snowman, then Rudolph

Then Yugi ran upstairs and got 'Alladin'.  
Yami gave him a strange look.

"What?"  
"Doesn't that take place in a desert?"  
"It has Robin Williams in it."  
"Ah."


	13. Chapter 13

(People the extra scene never really happened in this, I just added it on for shits and giggles, sorry!)

Zoe: People, Christmas for them isn't over yet by a LONG shot~

Ava: What

Zoe: You are all going to LOVE this chappie!

Ava: Why?

Zoe: *grin* Yugi is doing something, rather, I dunno how to put it...forward shall we say?

Ava: *skeptical look* What?

Zoe: *giggle* You'll see...Story start!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen-

* * *

They were about halfway through with Rudolph, and it was by now mabey ten o'clock in the morning, when Yugi felt very silly again.  
Mabey he could pull of just one more holiday prank on Yami.  
He had fallen asleep after all.

Yugi felt an impish grin alight on his face.  
He gave in.

He slowly creeped up on Yami and stood over him.

He remembered that getting real close to Yami scared the crap out of him when he wasn't expecting it.  
Yugi leaned foreward untill their noses touched.

"YAMI!"

Yami probably jumped half a foot in the air.  
Yami landed and stood bolt upright and said "Aiiiboo..." the evil smirk returning to his features.

"Eep!"

Yugi didn't even start running this time before Yami grabbed him as quick as an adder saying

"I am not going to let you go this time aiboo..."  
Yami grinned.

Yugi giggled as he tried to squirm out of Yami's arms.

"The look-" Yugi giggled "-your face!"

Yugi stopped giggling when he felt Yami's face next to his.

"Oh, I am sure the look on my face was very funny Yugi,  
but it is probably not nearly as funny as the look on your face right now..."  
Yami said nuzzling Yugi's jaw.

By now Yugi was frozen.  
Shivers went down his spine as he felt Yami's breath on his neck.

"Ah!"  
Yugi gasped as his face turned red.

He felt Yami breath out a small "What?" at the way Yugi was acting.  
"Yugi, did you just gasp?"

Yugi's face turned red as he thought of an idea to escape from Yami while his guard was down.  
He supressed a giggle.

Yami was about to get the shock of a lifetime.

Yugi turned around and licked Yami's neck, in one long line, then as Yami sat there dumbfounded, Yugi went  
running into his room laughing his head off and shut the door and leaned against it.

Oh yes, there were no locks on doors in this house, so Yami would soon be up here and he would  
overpower Yugi again and he would be in some sort of trouble, but that was the best holiday prank he'd ever pulled no contest.

* * *

Yami sat there in shock.

Had Yugi just?

He did didn't he?

What had just happened?

Oh Yugi was to pay for this one.

As soon as he recovered his witts he ran upstairs and  
Yugi who hadn't been expecting him after fifteen minutes was caught by suprise as a blushing and  
grinning Yami came in and picked him up bridal style.

"What're you doing Yami..."

Yugi asked cautiously as he was carried downstairs.

"You are about to enjoy a penalty game."  
"Oh no- your not-"  
"Oh but I am my little rule breaker." He said teasingly.

Yami carried Yugi outside and with the snow about a foot deep, and both of them wearing pj's,  
Yami let them both fall into the snow.

* * *

They both came back in fifteen minutes later, Yami laughing.

"Your f-f-face!"  
Yami laughed as he handed Yugi the rag to dry off.

"Y-Yaamii, w-w-why did you do that?"  
Yugi pouted his cheeks and nose red from cold.

Yami giggled and said "L-l-look at it t-this way, I d-don't take well to b-b-being teased quite like t-t-that."  
Yami said covering the place where Yugi had licked him and turning red from blushing

Yugi blushed and said "Well you wouldn't l-let go..."  
There was an akward silence.

"Er, I'm going to go change out of these wet pajamas..." Yugi trailed off  
and then looking at the floor he said quickly "Sodidyoulikeit?"

And went running up the stairs as Yami dropped the towl he was drying himself off with.

Did Yugi just ask if he liked it?

Liked what?

Surely not...

Yami went running up the stairs.

* * *

Zoe: HAH, a wonderful cliffy! You all probably hate me now~ X3 Ah Yugi WAS acting strange when Yami nuzzled his jaw wasn't he?

Hmm. People, I couldn't write a lemon to save my life, remember that.

No. The rating will not go up. (unless someone would like to help me write a side story that fits beween chapters of this story's sequal)

Ooops, said too much!

SSD-out!

Ava: She changed her name to "SlightlyShineyDestruction" and she thinks I'M crazy...

**I am fighting tooth and nail to get the damn document editor on finding to work with me.**

**Guess what? FAIL!**

**I know some other chapters look awful and are hard to read.**

**I am trying hard to get this to work, and will try to do edits of the last chapters where I started having problems soon!**


End file.
